Izquixochitl
Name: Izquixochitl 13dbad15b5407af7b2fab008f7de75aa.jpg 75b788bbcb8d8a9cd89e377db2a84799.jpg B1b6813694e8477ffc91409a858d3b1d.jpg Gender: Female / Other Age: Immortal Mythology: Aztec God Paren'''t: ''1- Chalchiuhtlicue, 2-Tlazolteotl, or 3-Itzpapotol '' '''Mortal Parent: Josheph Heydrik Appearance: When not disguising herself, she has waist-length, ragged black hair, and blue eyes and pink glasses. Personality: Very insecure, has trouble reading people. Would rather run than fight someone even though she's a good fighter, very stratigic in battle. ''Is blind without her glasses. Very ashamed of herself and never expects things from other people, when they help her she is so grateful it's almost annoying. Is afraid of the dark and being beaten physically.'' History:'' On Josheph's weekly trip to the YMCA, after working out he went to the lap pool to relax. Usually he was the only one there, but there was a young woman swimming laps in the pool he watched her for awhile. Later when she got out of the pool, he commented on her swimming and asked if she was a pro or thinking about becoming a pro. She laughed, "I wish," she laughed, "but I've always just done it for fun." She turned and went to the lockers, and when she came back, he asked her to dinner, if she wanted he'd drive. She was taken aback, but then smiled, and said ok. Josheph treated her to the best restaurant in town, they talked and dinned and she had a little too much to drink. He took her to her house; he stayed in his car over night to make sure she was ok, like a gentleman. In the morning he woke up to a rapping on the car window, opening his eyes he saw it was her and unlocked the car, she waved and jumped in the car. He was caught off guard but then she said, "Well what are you waiting for? Let's go to your house!" When he questioned her, she put her finger on his lips, motioning him to be quiet. When they arrived at his house, she claimed that she could no longer control herself and flung herself 'on to him, tearing off his clothes.'' Over the next couple of months, they became inseparable; she taught him how to swim for exercise to get rid of the little "love handles" on his waist. They seemed like the perfect couple to any outsider who saw them, always laughing and kissing each other. When she told him she was pregnant, she seemed somewhat sad, but the next day he decided to cheer her up with a large diamond engagement ring made out of jade, her favorite stone. However when he proposed, she suddenly broke down crying, telling him she was Chalchiuhtlicue, an Aztec goddess and that after the baby was born she would have to leave both him and the child. As she sat crying, he put his arm around her, but couldn't understand why she didn't tell him earlier. In the last few months, of her pregnancy, he withdrew from her almost completely, he felt that she had lied to him and had used him. When the baby came he was completely cold toward her and had retreated into religious studies. He took the child named; Izquixochitl retreated into the wilderness making many writings about the retreat into nature and a religious abstention of water. '' '' Izquixochitl grew up in her father's modern hippy-cult colony: WATER Wonderful Abstinence from the Earthly Realms, which made no sense, but had no trouble attracting followers. As the daughter of the Chieftain she was required to offer services to the older male elders on their death beds as part of a death passage. After her 13th birthday the colony located near water, Izquixochitl felt a strong pull to the water, she tried to ignore it but it kept pulling her. She would eventually dream of what it would feel like to be in water. One day while walking along the lake she could stand it no more, she jumped in, feeling the water on her skin she felt like it was heaven and almost as if in a minute it was gone, her father found her and had jumped in dragging her to the store. He then dragged her by her hair all the way to the colony square where rule breakers were taken and whipped; because she had committed the highest crime she received 200 lashes with a cat-o-nine-tails. After recovering somewhat in the rehab center, she was summoned and thrown at her father's feet and disowned and annulled. Then he took her back to his chambers and told her who she really was and that her mother Chalchiuhtlicue, goddess of the water, had broken his heart, hence his aversion to water and the reason the cult was founded. He gave her the cat-o-nine-tails which she had been whipped with, claiming that it was tangled in her hair when he pulled her out of the water, saying it was probably a gift from her mother and since it was now defiled she would have it and it would bring her misfortune (cult beliefs). He then took her back to the middle of the square and left. As part of tradition no one could speak to someone who had left the cult, so she could tell no one the truth. She traveled from the colony all the way to New York receiving help from other demigods and goddesses, not wanting to go to camp, she began to disguise herself, few people ever seeing her as she really was. Through her travels she learned more about herself and taught herself how to fight, she never strayed too far away from water as it was her life-blood. When she reached the Atlantic Ocean, hidden in the sand next to her was a double Scythe, with her mother’s name carved on the hilts. As she traveled back across the U.S. she was attacked by a Cueyatl, and after nearly being beaten, against her better judgment, she came to Camp Mytholigy. Weapons: Cat-O-Nine-Tails and Double Scythe '''Signature:Itztli-Tochtli Teyolitia Chichinaca (I am, who I am, who I am, who am I?) 00:48, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Izquixochitl